


How to Woo a Robin

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy knows the way to his Robin’s heart. A story in two parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Woo a Robin

**Past**

It starts with a stack of first edition Captain America comics left on his bed in the sparsely decorated room that he keeps in the Titans Tower --a nondescript paper bag that could have come from any store in the city. It’s not a very large stack, but when Dick pulls open the brown paper bag and sees the five old comics in plastic bags with their faintly yellow pages, the quantity doesn’t matter.

Dick sinks down on the bed without looking to make sure that nothing else is there, clutching the bag of comics to his chest. He’s been after these books for years, longer than he’s been with Bruce even. His few copies are old and worn reprints, ripped up and devalued for the deep yellow of their pages. Dick doubts that he’d even get a buck for them if he took them in to the comic book store that’s near his school.

But that’s not the case with the books in the brown bag. Dick slides the top one out with shaking fingers, tracing the words on the title over and over as though touching it through the plastic will make it more real. He can hardly believe what he’s seeing in front of him. The books are all older than Bruce is, older than _Alfred_ even, if Dick’s memory is any good.

“Holy crap,” Dick breathes before putting the books back carefully in their bag. “That’s a lot of money.” Close to half a million dollars in comic books and they’re on _his_ bed. And there’s only one person in the tower that not only has the money to drop some serious money on comic books, but the desire to do so.

There’s a knock on the door and when Dick glances up from looking at his new comics, he sees Roy standing in the doorway to his room and looking at him.

_Speak of the devil…_

“Hey, Robbie. Looks like you got your gift alright,” Roy says with an easy drawl and a pleased smile on his face. “Do you like them?” There’s a moment where he looks worried. Where he can’t meet Dick’s eyes and he starts to worry the edges of his own mask. “Ollie’s gonna _kill_ me if I have to return those books.”

Dick shakes his head, still reeling from the fact that it’s _Roy_ that dropped a cool half a million of Ollie’s money on _comic books_ of all things. He puts the books aside on the nightstand and then rolls off of the bed as gracefully as he can manage with his nerves all alight. Walking towards Roy instead of running away takes more courage than he would have thought and by the time that he makes it to the older boy, his hands in their gloves are sweaty.

But Dick reaches for one of Roy’s hands anyway, squeezing the older boy’s hand quickly. “You don’t have to return them,” he says softly, feeling his cheeks heat up with a blush. “I like them.”

Roy smiles and then squeezes Dick’s fingers in return. “Good,” he says, “I mean --It’s good that you liked them. I know how much you love old comic books like that.” Roy acts as though spending that much money on a few books isn’t even fazing him in the slightest but there’s a telltale bit of nervousness in his posture. “I looked everywhere for them.”

“Thank you, Roy,” Dick says as he keeps holding Roy’s hand in his own. He doesn’t know what gets into him but as Roy stands there and smiles at him as though he’s something perfect, Dick feels the remnants of the crush that he had been nursing from the day they’d first met. He leans forward and brushes a kiss against Roy’s heavily freckled cheek. “I think you might be my favorite person right now.”

Roy laughs and tries to brush it off, but he keeps on holding Dick’s hand as though he never wants to let go.

**Present**

When Dick wakes up after a loud noise comes from the kitchen, he’s not exactly sure what day it is. He’s reasonably sure that he’s had a day off from patrol and from his day job, but after a while (especially during the summer months), the days start to blur together. Dick groans and prepares to roll over onto his back so that he can go back to sleep, but something makes him open his eyes.

“Why are you trying to go back so sleep, Daddy?” Lian asks, frowning down on him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her round little face. “Don’t you want to have breakfast with me and Dad?” She stands there on one side of the bed as Dick blinks at her and tries to figure out what’s going on. Lian reaches for Dick’s hand and tugs at him, tapping her feet against the floor when Dick isn’t fast enough for her. “Come _on_ , Daddy!”

Dick sighs and sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the hand not held fast in Lian’s grip. “I’m coming. I’m coming,” he promises. “Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you outside.”

Lian shakes her head. “No you won’t,” she says in a firm voice, “You’ll just go to sleep and then Dad’s hard work will go to waste. We have to go now!” When Lian pulls at Dick’s arm again, she does it hard enough that he has to either move with her or risk pulling her off balance.

Before Dick can extricate himself from her grip, Lian is pulling him down the hallway. He gets a few seconds to notice what his daughter is wearing, but before he can ask why Lian is wearing her Halloween fairy princess costume (complete with crown and sparkly wand) in the middle of the summer, they’re in the dining room and Roy is--

Roy is wearing a bright green “Kiss the Cook” apron and holding a flat wrapped box with the comic book wrapping paper that they only use for special occasion. “It took you long enough,” Roy says as Lian brings Dick closer to where he’s standing. “I thought we’d have to dump water on you to wake you up.”

Dick shoots Roy a dirty look, but tilts his head up for the kiss that his husband offers him. When he leans back, he strokes his fingers over the side of the package and looks up at Roy’s gleaming green eyes. “What’s the occasion?”

“Can’t I just spoil my husband?” Roy asks. He presses the gift wrapped package into Dick’s hands. “Open it and see what it is.”

Beside them, Lian bounces and beams up at her two fathers, pink wings spilling glitter everywhere as she watches Dick tear at the wrapping paper. “Open it, Daddy! Open it!”

Underneath the wrapper is a picture frame. In the picture frame is a comic book set against a dark blue background, a very old comic book that Dick remembers from one night when he had been a gawky teenager unable to even share his identity with his best friends and Roy had wanted him anyway: The first issue of Captain America in near mint condition.

“But Roy,” Dick starts to say as he traces the familiar shape of the letters. “You bought me a copy years ago _._ You didn’t have to buy another one.”

Roy shakes his head. “Look closely at the cover, Dick.”

Dick holds the frame up closer to his face. It takes him a moment or two to see the small signature in dark ink but when he does, his eyes go wide. “How did you get this signed?” Dick doesn’t wait for Roy to answer him, setting the framed comic down on the dining room table and then turning to face his husband. He kisses Roy as deeply as he can while surely suffering from atrocious morning breath and then hugs the older man tightly as Lian giggles.

Roy’s arms are tight around Dick’s waist. “Happy anniversary, shortpants.”


End file.
